


Up The Anti (Antisepticeye X Reader)

by Altsea



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: My First Fanfic, Seven Minutes In Heaven, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altsea/pseuds/Altsea
Summary: Seven minutes in heaven with none other than Anti himself!





	1. Chapter 1

Just a small get together. Nothing more. Then it turned into a crazy party and you barely knew half of the people there. The fact that SOMEBODY decided it was a good idea to play seven minutes in heaven AND drag you into it wasn't great either. You weren't even sure who all was playing. You scrawled your name on a piece of paper sloppily and placed it into the makeshift bag. Now to wait.

You went and sat with some friends. Jack came over a few minutes after with a drink in his hand. He was a good friend. Pretty sure he was already a bit drunk but can you blame him? Even you had to have a drink to feel a little better in this situation.

"Oh, hey, wouldja look at that?" You said with a smirk. "There goes the first lucky couple.."

"Wow way to go Felix!!" Jack whistled as Felix entered with a slightly shorter than average man with hair dyed red on top. Just because he was short didn't mean he wasn't damn good looking though.

The last thing you saw was Felix giving Mark a light pinch on the butt. Who knows what the hell is going to happen in there.

"Well seems like they'll have fun at least." Jack said playfully. You saw him twitch a second- no it must've just been your imagination. You rubbed your eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you feeling okay?" Your friend sitting next to you suddenly had their eyes wide looking at Jack, his nose was bleeding a bit. A bit startled he wiped his nose with the back of his hand after your friend pointed and realized.

"Oh! Geez, sorry, this rarely happens. I'll just go to the washroom real fast." He laughed as he got up and disappeared in the crowd of people. You sat uncomfortably on the chair.

"What about you? Are you feeling alright?" Your friend looked at you.

"I guess. Just nervous. Who the hell knows when I'll get thrown into the closet with a stranger?" You both giggled a bit.

“I should have forced you to play this stupid game too!” You pushed them a bit as Jack came back and sat across from you two. His eyes focused on a different scene close by.

"Oh boy looks like they're finished already."

Once the door was unlocked Mark bolted out. Felix then emerged but more casually-er-triumphantly? He must’ve had fun...

The bag was then brought to Jack. You caught a quick glance at the name. It was yours.

"Wow, I had no idea you were playing." You raised your eyebrows.

"And I had no idea you were either.” Jack twitched again. This was not your imagination. That totally happened.

"Oh well then let's go have a little fun, lass." Jack suddenly seemed..different. Yet you still went to the closet with him. Your friend winked as you looked behind at them for reassurance. Yeah that helped..

_Click_. The door was locked and you were in the closet. No place to go for seven minutes.

“I’m glad I’m stuck in here with you instead of some creep I don’t know. You’re a good friend. I feel like we could just talk and I’d call it a win.” You were sitting leaning against the wall. The only light came from the bottom of the door. Your eyes adjusted and you could see Jack sitting next to you. Too close at that.

“I’m sorry, lass. I have no clue what you’re on about. I don’t believe we’ve been fully acquainted yet.” He leaned over and whispered in your ear. “Call me _Anti_.”

His warm breath made a shiver creep down your spine. “Is this a joke, Jack?” You forced a small laugh as if trying to relax the situation. The air only grew heavier. He grabbed your wrist.

“What did I say?” His grip tightened. “Don’t. Call. Me. Jack. He’s not here right now.” You pulled your wrist back and he released it. You scooted away a bit. He noticed.

“Where ya goin’, lass?” His eyes had changed from the soft blue to an abyssal black. You couldn’t see any life in his eyes. By this point you were debating on whether to bang on the door and try to get someone to get you out. You glanced to the door, trying to avoid eye contact with Anti.

“I don’t think that’d be a great idea.” The glitches in Anti’s voice startled you.

“W-what? I didn’t-I wasn’t thinking anything.” You stumbled over your words and shifted uncomfortably.

“You can relax. I just wanted to come out and _play_ for a little bit.” He gently caressed your face as he crawled closer. “Don’t worry about ol Jackaboy getting in our way either. Since he drank a bit earlier, I have more power than him right now.” He leaned in and you could smell the liquor still on his breath. Different guy same body. Same soft looking lips... The raging music just outside the closet reminded you that it was just _seven minutes_. Someone was bound to open the door soon. What should you do until then? He seems.. _dangerous_. Maybe you could play along and not get hurt for the next minute or two. You had forgotten he knew what you were thinking when you got in here.

Reaching a hand up you ran your fingers through his hair. His eyes closed for a second. When they opened they were fixed on yours. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you to meet his lips. _Jameson_. Of course, that’s what he was drinking earlier. He pulled off your shirt and was kissing down your neck. Before you even realized what was happening you felt a sharp pain on your shoulder.

You shoved him away from you and into the wall. There were cheers from outside and you heard whistles. They thought some sexy action was going on… Anti’s eyes still fixed on you. He didn’t say anything but you could tell by the twitch on the corner of his mouth he wasn’t pleased.

“Now what was that for, lass?” He licked the blood off his teeth with a grin. “That hurt a bit. It’s not nice to _push_ people.”

 You held your shoulder. It wasn’t bleeding too much thankfully. “It’s not nice to _bite_ people either.” You retorted. He twitched. You grabbed your shirt that was next to you and wiped a little blood off your hand with the inside of it.

You both heard a knock on the door which made you jump. “Alright kids, get your pants on so we can send in the next couple!” You didn’t miss a beat as you quickly put your shirt on. Anti crawled close to you again and whispered in your ear once more.

“Don’t think this will be the last time you’ll see me. Try not to miss me too much, okay lass?” His tongue licked your ear and you felt his warm breath just as the closet door opened and you were found in a very compromising position with Jack.

“Woo hoo! Well looks like you caught us!” Anti acted very casually. Most likely trying to imitate Jack.

“Man that closet was so stuffy!” You smiled and played off the situation as a joke. “I think I need some fresh air!” Laughing, you went to front porch. Anti followed.

“Any more plans for tonight?” He placed his hand on your bad shoulder and squeezed. Wincing you shoved his hand off.

“Nothing that involves you.” Not playing along anymore, you glared at him. You had to go clean this bite up so you decided going home would be best for the time being.

He watched as you left.

_I think I’ve found something very interesting to play with. I’m not going anywhere now._


	2. Coming Back For More

The entire way home you could only think about Jack. Who was that guy? I mean, fuck that guy. Who does he think he is? Biting you like some kind of dog. Now you were taking off your shirt examining the mark. You looked at your Irish Spring body wash in your shower and rolled your eyes. "I should definitely get a different kind..."

You went to the living room and put on a movie. After that you momentarily forget about him and fell asleep on the couch.

You almost forgot where you were when you woke up. Glancing around you realized you were in your house. The sun was splitting through the blinds. You rolled over to avoid the light and felt a pain in your shoulder. Well. Almost forgot about that. Your phone buzzed on the table, perfect timing, it was Jack.  
  
"Hey!" his text read. You decided to respond wondering how much he remembered.   
  
"Hey there, last night was crazy right?" now to wait. Not for long though because he responded fairly quickly.

"Yeah, honestly I don't remember a whole lot."

Okay so this could be a problem... "Probably for the best, not that great of a party you know?"

"Man I was having fun though,Mark said you did leave pretty quickly though." You weren't exactly sure how to respond to this so you figured the vague way is the best way.

"Yeah, some guy made me kind of uncomfortable is all. I'm fine though! Don't worry!" Oh god please. Do. Not. Ask. Who.

"What the fuck?? Who? I'll kick their fuckin ass!" Greeeat. Just great.

"It's okay, I told you I'm fine"

"I'm coming over." Shit.

You slipped your phone in your pocket and rushed around the house for a last minute clean up. Oh yeah, almost forgot to put pants on again. That would've been awkward if he got here. You were debating on calling him and telling him not to or just straight up driving off before he got here. But, you didn't and there was the frantic knock on the door.

"Hey Jack hehe" You tried to put on a smile to reassure him.

"(y/n), who was it?" He had a look of worry on his face but also a little bit of anger.

"Well- I don't- You can't do anything about it so why does it matter?" Maybe taking the defense would prevent you having to explain everything.

"It matters because people can't just do that!" He grabbed your shoulders and got eye level with you. You tensed up with the pain on your shoulder and bit your lip.

"Fine! It was you! Well- not exactly but-" He cut you off. "What.." He went paler than normal.

"It was you but you called yourself Anti and your eyes went black and- I'm sorry.." You turned away. His grip loosened.

"Don't be sorry. I should've known my limit." You both went and sat on the couch to relax. You put on some show just so there would be background noise, something to fill the silence. Jack was obviously down about everything. He probably didn't even want to ask what he did. "I'm sorry." His head slumped down into his hands and you could hear him subtly crying. The crying slowly became a giggle and the tv glitched, going to the standby screen.

"Hahaha~ Oh, did you miss me, lass?" He turned to you, eyes empty of any life. "Silly little boys never learn anything." His grin was haunting. The only time you had seen Jack smile that much was when he was playing a game. He stretched, kicking his feet up on the table and his arms along the back of the couch.

A mix of emotions took over you and your stomach tightened up.

"I thought we could have a little bit of fun. How about it?" He moved closer to you on the couch and you grabbed the closest thing and slammed it into his face...but since you were on a couch the closest thing was a pillow.

"Did you just throw a fockin pillow in my face?" You were both in shock. You because HOW COULD YOU DO THAT but him because YOU DID THAT.

"I-uh-I'm sorry, Anti?" You sat frozen.

"Oh, no no no. You will be sorry." Yup. Definitely time to fuckin run for your life now. You booked it. Your best bet was your room since you could lock the door and get out through the window so that was your goal. You turned a corner and felt his hand graze your back. Damn he was fast. You got to your room and slammed the door shut and pushed up against it. You were able to get the door locked without much effort. Slowly backing away and keeping your eyes on the lock.   
  
Click. The door unlocked. Oh fuck...Anti walked in. He rushed towards you and knocked you to the ground with a pillow. Wait. What?

"Did- Did we just have a pillow fight..?" You stared up at him dumbfounded.

"Well did you want me to actually hurt you?" He smirked waiting for your reply.

It hit you how dangerous he actually was, or could be at least and you stopped. You glanced around thinking of a way. out.

"What makes you think that that would work, lass?" He folded his arms and leaned over slightly. "I get what I want."

Yeah, not the best to taunt Anti or try anything. Just don't think. Don't think. Don't- oh shit. Why did your mind have to wander there of all places.

"Exactly." Anti smirked. "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon either." You stood up and pushed him out of the way and left the room.  
  
This didn't cause Anti to just get surprised. No. By now he was going to train you to be his.

"I've always liked a challenge." He remarked under his breath as he watched you leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a second! Sorry I took so long. I'm going to be posting my fics from my Deviantart account and hopefully get back into writing!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted on here! I hope you all enjoedy it. Let me know what you think about it in the comments! I am planning on doing a series that will be more involved. I could even add to this story though. Throw me your suggestions!


End file.
